


Don't Touch That Dial

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual radio station mixer also known as the annual Odin/Laufey  feuds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch That Dial

**Author's Note:**

> This is sadly incomplete. But I felt like posting it.

It was December 28th, the day of the annual station mixer and the one day a year that Thor knew his father would be inconsolably irritable. He smiled at his mother. She huffed, smoothed and tucked away the shirts of her men, trying everything in her power to get Alexander ‘Odin’ Alfater to release the tension from his shoulders. Thor silently laughed as his father obtusely squared them and outright refused to be calm and mature about this night- though no words had left his mouth to affirm this.  
Frigga sighed at her husband’s offstandish attitude and turned to her son. If there was one man in this house that would act his age it would have to be him. “Thor, are you ready?”

Thor looks to his father, the man was knocking his knuckles against the door as sharp blue eyes surveyed the room. His father grunted, “the faster we leave the earlier we can get back here.” 

It was going to be a really long night. “as ready as I’ll ever be mother.” 

His mother placed a light kiss on his cheek and took step behind his father, letting Thor secure the house before they departed. “Father, I think you should let me drive tonight.”

Odin snorted and wrenched the car door open, a crunching sound the only indicator that he had hit the side wall of their three car garage. Both mother and son winced as Odin took his seat-slamming the door with a crash behind him- and gripped the steering wheel. “Don’t be foolish, I’m not an old man I can still see to drive in the night.”

Thor opened the door for his mother, giving her time to communicate to her son why he had to convince his high strung father that driving under this condition was a bad idea. 

“I meant no offense father.” He moved to the other side of the car, bending over to speak at level with his father. “Everything has been stressful lately with all the layoffs and rumors of acquisition floating around. I thought you’d like to take this night to relax.”

And Loki thought Thor never learned anything from him. His pride in his new found diplomacy skills was cut short when his father growled out. “Get in the car or stay behind.”

Thor barely had time to shut the door as his father backed out of the drive at full speed, scaring the neighbours out for a walk that night. Thor gripped the back of his dad’s chair as he spun the wheel with enough force to take them into the opposing lane. 

Once they were corrected Thor hazarded a glance at his mother. Her knuckled turned white from their grip on the dashboard and her cheeks were flushing alternate colours of rage red and fear white. “Alexander, you’re going to fast, slow down before you get us killed.”

From his vantage point, Thor could see the muscles in his father’s jaw work until the car slowed down to within ten miles of the speed limit, thankfully, no one stopped them for the night.

“Isn’t that better?” Frigga asked, smoothing out her skirts. Odin grunted in reply but kept silent the rest of the trip. 

Thor relaxed his grip on the driver’s seat and leaned back, hoping that they actually got to the party in one piece. For as long as he could remember, his father had always been a man of action. He never strayed from doing what he had to and despite his need to always keep moving he was calm and level headed. Except with the Lauphysons- specifically Laufey himself. He’d lose his calm and then his good sense. It was the one sure thing outside of death and taxes.

Just the mention of Laufey had Odin seeing red and the mention of the Christmas party had him frothing at the mouth like a rabid dog. “ODIN!”

A scream left Thor as the car swung violently into oncoming traffic, narrowly missing them. He got up and looked back at the solid red light his father just ran and the screaming drivers he hadn’t even acknowledged. “Enough! Enough! Pull over right now! I refuse to have you drive us anywhere while you’re in this state!”

“I’m fine!” Odin screamed, swerving through the heavier traffic. 

“No you’re not! You’re letting this foolish feud with Laufey get to you!” Frigga insisted, gripping the dashboard for dear life. “Now pull over and let Thor drive or so help me you will be out a wife!”

Odin’s fingers gripped the wheel tighter before he growled, pulling into an empty space at the curb. Thor got out as his father slammed the door shut, the glass rattling in the window. When he got back in he could hear his mother talking under her breath, “for the love of god, he’s a grown man and can’t even act his age.”

Thor started the car and moved out calmly, he looked in his rear-view mirror to see his father sulking even more if that was possible and bit his cheek to keep from smiling at his  
father. 

It didn’t take long before they pulled up at the Stark Residence. Thor parked in the back, next to a familiar civic. His father got out, just barely missing the other car. Thor blanched, Loki would kill him if he or any of his family members for that matter- scratched his car. “Father!”

Odin turned to glare at his son, causing Thor to shrink back and swallow the rest of words. Anyone could see his father wasn’t in the mood for any of his complaints. His mother came up behind him and put a reassuring hand on his arm. Odin growled back to the rest of his family, “Let’s get this over with.”

Thor sighed and followed his parents inside, his mother making a beeline to the other ladies as soon as set her coat aside while Thor went to look for Loki. He could use some sanity after what happened on his drive to the mixer.

No sooner had Thor found Loki than he had him wrapped up in his arms. “Loki, love, I missed you. You would not believe the night I’ve had.”

“Oh?” Loki raised a brow in question, leading Thor to stand against a far wall. As a waiter passed, he took two drinks, handing one to the blond who drained half of it in one go. “I assume the ride here was haggering?”

Thor let out a laugh, the stress from his shoulder easing out. “Yes, this mixer almost resulted in my death. Father’s irritation at being here lead him to drive haphazardly.”

Loki cooed but couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. “My father is in a similar state though he was enough not to drive. I believe they’re still angry with each other.”

“When are they never angry with one another?”

“True, but this fight started the feud.” Loki sipped at his drink while Thor grabbed another glass. He waited until he started drinking to continue, “a failed relationship of sorts.”

Thor choked, barely keeping a grip on the glass. “What?”

Loki shrugged, making his way to a newly set up poker table. “I don’t know much. It was something mother said to me before we left. I believe it has to do with why our fathers are fighting now.”

“So our fathers…?” Thor swallowed, trying to keep the rest of his drink down. That was not something he wanted to think about. Loki nodded all the same.

He led Thor to the poker table where their fathers were already at each other’s throats. Odin snarling every time Laufey reached for a card and Laufey returning each growl with one of his own. The other occupants of the table were used to this behaviour and just shrugged it off.

“Hello gents.” Tony said, winking at Loki. “Care for a round of Black Jack?”

Loki pinched Thor before he could say anything, answering on both their behalf. “We’d be delighted.”

Thor took a seat next to Loki, murmuring to himself as Tony deals the table a hand. Thor sighed when he noticed their fathers glaring at each from across the table, vaguely wondering if he and Loki would end up like them one day. He felt a little calmer when Loki put a hand on his knee and squeezed.

The game progressed quickly, Thor was already running out of chips while Loki had a sizeable pile, dwarfed only by his father’s. Together they had collected over half the table’s chips, Loki’s brothers as well as Steve Rogers having quit while they were ahead. 

Laufey reached to the center of the table and grabbed a card, he dropped his hand on the table, displaying his cards, and even twenty. His face didn’t register any victory even as he took the winning pile. Odin snarled, slamming his fist onto the table.

“Stop banging the table.”

“I can bang whatever the hell I like!”

“Yes…” Laufey narrowed his eyes. “Because the great Odin can do whatever he wants and get whatever he wants, whenever he wants.”

“Don’t you dear!” Odin slams the table again. “This has nothing to do with me and all to do with you cheating.”

The entire room lulled but the conversations kept up with an uneasy feeling. Laufey’s brow ticked and the cards in his hand bent at the middle. “What?”

Odin’s face split into a grin. “You’re cheating, there’s no other way you could win all those hands without cheating.”

Laufey’s mouth twitch the only indicator anyone had to duck for cover before the man exploded in Odin’s face.


End file.
